Tease
by YoungShadow93
Summary: It's driving me out of mind That's why it's hard for me to find Can't get it out of my head Miss her,kiss her, love her That girl is Poison G!P story
1. Awkward Fist Day Of School

**In L.A..**

 **Toni's POV**

 **The first day of school! While some people are all depressed about spending the next 9 months in school, I'm super excited! This is my last year here and after that I'll be on my way to the real world. I pretty much have an idea on what I want to do after high school and that's obviously attending college and someday becoming a college professor. Ok I know what you're thinking. Yes I'm a nerd but I'm not your stereotypical one like you see in the movies. Yeah I get good grades and I study all the time and I'm not popular but I'm pretty well known. One because everyone always asks me to help tutor them, Two because I'm class president and I can basically make "shit happen, and three..because I have a certain "condition" that makes me different from most normal girls. It happened during my freshman year when some of the bullies decided to pants me during gym class and bam! my biggest darkest secret was out in the open for everyone and their mother to see. At first everyone looked at me weird and made rude comments but after awhile everyone including myself got used to it and eventually it kind of raised up my popularity..in a good and bad way.**

 **I walk down the hallway and see my two best friends Jack and Maddie by the lockers. We've known each other since we were kids and they're like another brother and sister to me. Jack's the captain of the soccer team while Maddie is the captain of the girls soccer team. They're both popular which is weird because even they're considered one of the "cool kids", they always hang out with me, and they both have been dating since our sophomore year. As I walk up closer I seem them engaging in a very "heated" conversation if you know what I mean.**

 **Toni:*walks up to them and clears throat***

 **Jack:*pulls away from Maddie and blushes* Oh hey there Toni! What's up? *smiles***

 **Toni:*smiles*Hey. Nothing much was just about to head over to find my first period class. What are you two up to?*raises eyebrow***

 **Maddie:*smiles*Oh nothing just talking about some interesting stuff *chuckles blushing***

 **Toni:*laughs* Oh yeah it was interesting alright haha. So who do you guys have for first period?**

 **Jack:*pulls out his schedule*It says here we have as our first period teacher.**

 **Toni:*smiles*Ayyy so do I! Looks like we're stuck together again haha.**

 **Maddie:And it looks like I know who I'm going to be copying my work off of *smirks***

 **Toni:*rolls eyes and chuckles* Lazy hoe. Anyways let's go before we're late.**

 **We head over to our class and find a group table to sit at. I wanted to sit in the front because I can pay more attention to what's going on but Jack and Maddie insisted we sit in the back,mostly so they could do their little low key flirting or so Maddie could play on her phone and Jack could fall asleep. I don't know how they even made it this far. Oh wait that's right,they have me. As we're talking, we see our teacher walk in and write his name on the board.**

 **:Good morning class. My name is 's as you can see here on the board for those of you who are blind or illiterate or just plain stupid. I'll be your English and US Government teacher. Now today I will be-**

 **As started explaining what would be going on this year, the door opened up and that's when** _ **she**_ **walked in. The beautiful porcelain skinned green eyed dark-haired girl otherwise known as Lauren Jauregui,one of the most popular and gorgeous girls in this school. She's really beautiful and her personality can charm even the most antisocial cold hearted person. All the guys and even girls want her,and even I'll admit that she's extremely attractive and I had a small crush on her back in the day,but the only reason I've never even batted an eye on her is because she's like way too hot for me and popular and also because she has a reputation for being a..well you know.**

 **:Ahh . Almost late for class on the first day. Please take a seat.**

 **She flips her hair and walks over to the table and sits down with her friend Normani,another one of the popular girls, and starts talking to her. 's continues to talk over the lesson plan for this week and I start jotting down notes while Jack and Maddie act all lovey dovey when I feel the weird vibe of someone looking at me. I look up and I see Lauren staring at me. I raise an eyebrow confused on why she's even looking at me and she smiles at me before turning back to talk to Normani. I shrug it off and continue jotting notes. About 10 minutes later I have to pee really badly (shouldn't have drinked all that Vanilla Coke earlier) and 's excuses me to use the bathroom.**

 **I rush to the bathroom and walk over to the empty stall on the school is so cheap that they never bothered to fix the lock on this stall so if you're using the bathroom you have to block the door from opening with your foot or something,but I don't mind because no one ever really goes to this one and it gives me more privacy. As I pull my pants and boxers down,the stall door suddenly opens and I turn my around covering myself and my eyes widen in horror and embarrassment when I see who it is.**

 **Lauren:*covers her mouth* Oh my god! Wow I'm so sorry! I thought nobody was in this one!**

 **Toni:*blushes and quickly pulls up her boxers and pants*Uh no! It's-It's fine!..**

 **As I straighten up my clothes I notice Lauren still looking at me with this strange look on her face.**

 **Toni:Uhh..is something the matter?**

 **Lauren:Huh? Oh uh no *giggles* Sorry I just kind of spaced out haha. Excuse me *heads to the next stall***

 **I shake my head and go wash my hands and head back to class where I sit back down in my seat still embarrassed by what just occurred moments that was so embarrassing having the most popular girl in school walk in on you about to use the bathroom and almost seeing your forbidden parts.**

 **Jack:Ay Toni what took you so long? Thought you fell in the toilet or something *chuckles***

 **Toni:*laughs a little*Oh haha no sorry I had drinked a lot of soda earlier this morning so you know how that goes haha.**

 **I go back to listening to 's when Lauren walks back in. I try not look at her and just focus on what's going on when I feel her pass by and drop a note on my lap inconspicuously before taking her seat. I look at her then back at the note and open it and my eyes go wide when I read what it says.**

" _ **Cute Spongebob boxers"-Lauren 3**_

 **I re-read it for a few more seconds and I turn to look at Lauren who smiles and winks at me before turning back to the teacher. I seriously don't know what just happened. Lauren's never said anything to me nor has she ever even looked my way once. All I know is that I'm confused,shocked, and worse..**

 **I forgot to pee -_-**


	2. Did She Just?

**Toni's POV**

 **After first period was over, it was time to head to head to second period. Jack and Maddie had US Government while I had Art. Of course Lauren was in that class too but she didn't talk to me although I did catch her looking at me a couple times with this little smile on her face. She probably was still laughing to herself about what happened earlier in the bathroom. Ugh..I don't even want to think about it. 2nd period came to end and it was time for lunch. I don't eat the school food because it always upsets my stomach so I usually bring my own food or go out. I see Maddie and Jack already at our usual table located outside in the courtyard eating. I sit down and pull out my food which is just a pb &j sandwich and a mountain dew.**

 **Maddie:*smiles*Hey Tone. How was last period?**

 **Toni:*smiles and takes a bite of her sandwich*It was good. Our teacher made us draw ourselves as stick figures *chuckles shaking her head***

 **Jack:*laughs* Oh wow. Well our class was hella boring. I mean who cares about the presidents and politics and other irrelevant stuff I'm not going to need in life?**

 **Maddie:*whispers to Toni loud enough for Jack to hear*Someone here thought Martin Luther King was the first black president *smirks***

 **Jack:I seriously thought he was! I mean didn't he march with Abraham Lincoln and George Washington?**

 **Toni:*laughs shaking head* I still wonder how you've even made it this far in life,Gilinsky.**

 **Maddie:*laughs* No bull haha. But anyways today's actually been a pretty chill first day of school. I mean there's already been two fights, someone jumped a teacher right in the middle of class, and some hoe was caught bopping the janitor behind the dumpster. It's been a pretty interesting day *smiles***

 **Toni:*nods*Interesting is right..*drinks her soda***

 **Jack:Anything interesting happened to you?*dips his fries in ketchup***

 **Toni:*sighs*Well yeah..more awkward and embarrassing than anything actually.**

 **Maddie:*confused* What do you mean?**

 **Toni:Ok well..remember how earlier in homeroom I went to the bathroom? Well of course I go to the same stall,the one with the broken handle, and just as I'm about to use the bathroom, the door opens…..**

 **Jack:*laughs*Oh snap! That's hella bad. Who was it?**

 **Toni:Well..if I tell you, you guys have to promise you won't freak out or make a big scene.**

 **Maddie:Girl you know we're very calm people. Just tell us.**

 **Toni:Ok..*sighs and let's out a breath* It was Lauren Jaure-**

 **Both:*wide eyed and loud*LAUREN JAUREGUI?!**

 **A couple of people at the other tables look over at them**

 **Toni:*covers their mouths*Shh! I said don't freak out!**

 **Jack:*takes her hand off his mouth* Ok ok I know we said we wouldn't but I mean this is brazy! I mean of all people to be caught with your pants down, it had to be the most popular girl in school *laughs***

 **Toni:*groans and rest her head on the table* Not funny dude. It was so awkward.**

 **Maddie:*laughs*Aww poor thing. But what else happened?**

 **Toni:Well she apologized and I pulled up my pants but she looked at me strangely for a few before I left. Then when she walked back into class she gave me a note..**

 **Maddie:Aaand what did it say?**

 **Toni:It said…"Nice Boxers" *blushes***

 **Both:*laughing hard***

 **Toni:*frowns*Guys! This isn't funny! It was so awkward.**

 **Jack:Haha ay it is but at the same time at least you got her to notice you.**

 **Toni:*narrows eyes* By having her walk in on me when I'm trying to use the bathroom?**

 **Jack:*smiles and shrugs*Hey gotta start some way.**

 **Toni:*shakes head*I'm pretty sure she's laughing about it with her friends *sees Lauren at the table across them laughing and talking to her friends***

 **Maddie:*gives her a reassuring smile* I doubt it dude. I mean it was just a random moment kind of thing.**

 **Toni:*nods*True. I doubt she'll even talk to me or anything again anyways.**

 **As we continue eating, I see Lauren walk over to our table with a smile on her face. Ok now I'm worried.**

 **Lauren:*smiles*Hey Jack,hey Maddie.**

 **Both:*smile*Hey.**

 **Lauren:*looks at Toni* Heeyy Toni *smiles***

 **Toni:Uh hi..*smiles a little eating her pb &j sandwich***

 **Lauren:So um I just wanted to apologize again for the little awkward moment in the bathroom today. I felt bad about it.**

 **I see Jack and Maddie both snickering quietly and I glare at them before turning back to Lauren and giving her smile.**

 **Toni:Ehh it's ok really. It was bound to happen to me someday *chuckles a little***

 **Lauren:*laughs*Right. Well anyways I'll see you later.**

 **Jack:*smiles*Peace dawg.**

 **Toni:*smiles* Bye.**

 **She starts walking away but turns right back around and walks towards me.**

 **Lauren:Oh by the way..*wipes some jelly that Toni has on the side of her lip and licks it off her finger* Make sure you use a napkin next time. Don't want to walk around messy *winks* Ta-ta *walks back to her table***

 **Toni:*blushing hard with her mouth slightly agape***

 **Jack:*wide eyed*Holy shit! What was that?*laughs***

 **Maddie:Oh my 6God! That was soo bold*covers her mouth laughing***

 **Ok did she just.. ok wow I was not expecting her to do that. I'm probably redder than a full tampon right now. This has been one interesting and awkward first day of school..**


End file.
